


Over Again

by cryowoobear



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Minhyun has a big dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, anniversary sex!, just pure porn read on your own risk!, married! hwang minhyun/kim jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryowoobear/pseuds/cryowoobear
Summary: Minhyun and Jaehwan's Anniversary didn't go quite well as planned because Minhyun forgot about their dinner that night and Jaehwan was furious





	Over Again

Jaehwan feels the worse.

He cried so much today ever since he left the restaurant.

_Today is our anniversary, Minhyun can’t possibly forget it right?_

He wants to throw things as rage fired up inside again him again as the tears started to pour again while he looks down to the wonderful beauty of the city under him, the colors of the lights that are scattered magnificently on the ground looking like small Christmas lights when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist as he inhaled the scent the he is very familiar too during the past 2 years with him.

“Baby I’m very sorry again about today”

“I’m not going to do it again”

“Baby please talk to me”

Jaehwan still didn’t give him a response. For him, it was always like this He gets mad, because Minhyun forgets about his promise again then Jaehwan will forgive him then the same thing happens again, he wants to hurt Minhyun so bad because he can feel his heart breaking every time that they fight but just can’t do it because he loves the other so much that he is willing to risk everything just to keep their relationship going.

“Just, what happened to you??” This time, it was Jaehwan who talked to the older.

“I bumped into someone as I got my coffee while going to the restaurant that caused the whole cup to get spilled into my shirt” He pointed to his coffee stained white shirt.

“but you didn’t forget what today’s occasion is right?” The brown-haired man looked up to his husband with his eyes glassy with tears.

“No of course not baby no. Wait a sec-“ then Minhyun took off to the direction of the kitchen when he came back he was holding a big bouquet of Jaehwan’s favorite flowers along with his favorite kinds of chocolates. Minhyun knows how much the other loves chocolates. “Happy anniversary Jaehwaniee” the taller one said as he flashed Jaehwan his smile that could melt anyone’s hearts which made the other’s heart flutter as a blush creeped up to his cheeks that went along really cute with his soft features.

Jaehwan pulled his down to a kiss, as their lips met their passionate kiss turned into something more as their desire flared up. Minhyun pulls away as he sets down the chocolates and the flowers on their nightstand. By the time he looks back at Jaehwan he can already his eyes turned a bit darker as it was clouded with lust. He pulled Minhyun over on top of him as his stared up with his dark eyes made an intense contact to Minhyun’s lighter brown ones. He pulls the older down sealing their lips together, their kiss started out slow and passionate then at some time it turned into a heated one.

Jaehwan’s smaller hands threaded along the Mihyun’s dark hair as their kiss deepens. The older swiping his tongue between the other’s lips to gain access to his mouth as he explored the heated wet cavern of the guy that is writhing with pleasure underneath him. Tasting every inch of him. This cause a throaty moan escape from the younger’s lips as he pulled Minhyun’s harder, this action made Minhyun’s c stir into life.

The brown haired started to unbutton his shirt. The older disconnected their lips together for a moment to pull off their clothes then goes back to kissing and nipping at the neck of his lover as the Jaehwan lets out louder moans while he palms Minhyun through the material of his white boxers. Now it is Minhyun’s turn to let put a moan. Jaehwan flipped them over so that he is now above Minhyun as he grinds down the older, feeling both of them growing hard, he looks at Minhyun, his husband’s eyes closed as pleasure cursed through both of their bodies. “Look at me.” He whispered hotly against the other’s ears.

Jaehwan gets down to his knees as he slowly removed Minhyun’s boxers. While looking intensely at each other he runs his tongue along the tip of the other man’s member which caused him to throw his head back. “I said. Look. At. ME.” The younger demands as he gives Minhyun’s member a lick at every pause in his sentence. After he got Minhyun’s attention.

He gives his impressive length a lick from the base up to the tip, then he placed just the tip inside his mouth as he sucks on the head tasting the bittersweet precum that keeps on forming at Minhyun’s tip.

The man beneath him reached for Jaehwan’s hair as he pushed him down to take all of his thick length “Fuck please baby don’t tease me anymore” he begged as Jaehwan takes it in deeper then stills his mouth down trying to take all of Minhyun’s length inside his mouth causing him to choke for a bit as the older involuntarily bucked his hips upward.

He pulled out all the way looking back at Minhyun, pupils blown wide as lust clouded his eyes “You look so fucking hot baby I love you.” While keeping the eye contact Jaehwan slowly sinks down to Minhyun’s huge erection.

Minhyun’s head lulled back as it hits the headboard of their bed while Jaehwan keeps on taking him deeper. He tightens his grip on the younger’s hair pulling in hard, he lets out a load moan that fuels Jaehwan’s desire even more.

Tasting every inch of his lover Jaehwan closes his eyes as he takes more and more of him until the tip hits the back of his throat “Fuck!” Minhyun cursed above him which served a sign that what Jaehwan is doing is right.

It’s so erotic, the sight of Kim Jaehwan, lips red around his thick cock, his cute mouth taking in him deeper down his throat. It’s really driving Minhyun crazy.

He can watch the younger, down in both of his knees in front of him taking in his whole cock forever.

“Fuck my mouth” as soon as these words left Jaehwan’s mouth. Minhyun is completely engulfed with the burning lust as he guides the younger’s mouth back down his thick length.

“You’re doing so great baby, taking all of my cock into that pretty little mouth of yours, fuck I want to ravage your mouth so bad” Minhyun’s tone sounds so sexy and hot that turns on Jaehwan even more.

Jaehwan pulled of his mouth for a moment to look intensely at Minhyun’s half lidded eyes.

“Then… Why don’t you?” the flame of lust in Minhyun’s eyes burned brighter as he pulled the younger’s mouth back to his length and fuck his hot and wet mouth like what Jaehwan just asked him to.

Minhyun’s dick hitting the back of his throat after pushing his hard cock into Jaehwan’s mouth in one smooth move, causing the brown-haired guy to gag.

Jaehwan moaned around the thick cock inside his mouth the vibrations causing an intense pleasure to get all of Minhyun’s senses into an overdrive.

Minhyun’s cock pocked at Jaehwan’s throat “Open up for me baby” Minhyun said while looking directly into the other’s eyes

_Fuck you and your huge length Hwang Minhyun._

Jaehwan relaxed his throat as he savors Minhyun’s thick meat as it enters his throat.

“Ahhh fuck Jaehwan. baby, so hot and tight. fuck” Minhyun cursed out as he looked into the movements of the younger, his cock disappearing into his mouth as Minhyun took control and bobbed the younger’s head up and down.

Jaehwan is really thankful that Minhyun started out the pace slow because he thinks that Minhyun can literally choke him to death if he ever picks up his speed but of course, Minhyun being the horny stupid that he is, he starts to speed up pulling almost completely out then burying his dick inside Jaehwan’s mouth to the hilt.

“Baby it’s so fucking good. Fuck” HE continued to fuck the younger’s mouth as he feels Jaehwan’s tongue running up and down his shaft.

Minhyun feels the familiar tightening in his stomach “Babe Fuck! I– I’m close!” Minhyun panted out as he closed his eyes feeling every thrust that he made into his lover’s mouth

His pace quickened a bit as he can feel himself nearing his climax hands gripping Jaehwan’s hair tightly.

“Fucking! .. ahhhh Jaehwan!”

After a few thrusts, Jaehwan finally felt Minhyun’s cum flooding up his throat, mouth overflowing with the older’s semen. It was thick, and hot, and he loved it, Jaehwan sucking on the tip for a bit before pulling away, swallowing as much as he could, yet he couldn’t stop the some to drop out of his mouth while he is looking straight into Minhyun – that looks surprised and soulless for a bit, while he was doing all of that, of course he knows that he might look like a fucking cum slut but he knows Minhyun loves it.

He climbs up into Minhyun, settling into his lap as he grinded down the older which produces a deep moan from the older again, Jaehwan is so fucking hard right now that he just wants to beg Minhyun to fuck him hard. It took some time before he felt the older getting hard again.

He leans up to Minhyun’s ear biting it for a bit before whispering “Fuck me hard baby, make me come untouched and just from your cock, I wanna ride you so bad.” Minhyun was stunned for a moment he can’t believe that it is really coming out of Jaehwan’s mouth.

Like clockwork, Minhyun stood up and fetched lube and a condom for the nightstand inside the drawer beside their bed Minhyun laid his husband down on their bed “Ready?” he asked the younger with a smirk, he really likes to tease the younger because he knows that Jaehwan has a short temper and would get riled up easily.

He slips two of his fingers inside making the younger throw his head back earning him an obscene moan “Fuck Minhyun... ahh” he puts his third finger in, the younger is a moaning mess under him.

“Fuck, Minhyun just ahhh fuck me already!” Jaehwan practically screamed while begging he just needs to be fucked he’s so hard right now that it starts to become painful.

Minhyun lets out a chuckle as he watches his husband looking like a wreck underneath him.

He slicks his length with lube and let’s Jaehwan put the condom on him. He jerks it slowly for a moment before laying down his back letting Minhyun do the work.

As Minhyun starts to push in the tip of his huge length Jaehwan arches his back and throws his head up because of the stretch that can’t be compared to Minhyun’s fingers. He sinks deeper into his lover as Jaehwan feels like his soul is leaving his body for a moment.

He can feel every inch of Minhyun’s thick cock sinking into his tight passage. “Fuck Minhyun you’re so fucking big ahhhh!” He completely loses himself as Minhyun managed to hit the bundle of nerves inside him.

He closes his eyes for a moment savoring the feeling of being full of his husband’s amazing length.

“Baby you’re so tight it’s sucking me in fuck!” He picks up his pace moving his hips faster as he pushed himself deeper feeling him clench around him into Jaehwan’s tightness.

The two of them shared eye contact as they looked at each other seemingly entranced with each other’s gaze. Minhyun leans down as he leans down on him to pull him into another kiss both of their tongues fighting for dominance as they taste each other’s mouths.

Minhyun snapped his hips faster as he can feel his lust consuming him. Jaehwan looks so really good his hair a mess from being gripped hard by Minhyun before when he was giving him the best blowjob ever, his read swollen lips both from the kiss and from being fucked and his eyes that are blown with lust.

Minhyun flips him over so Jaehwan is on top of him as he lets his husband sink into his thick cock and it is the hottest sight ever for Minhyun. Jaehwan threw his head back as he lowers himself into Minhyun’s dick.

The length slowly filling him up to the hilt again “Fuck ahhhh baby you feel so good” Minhyun moaned closing his eyes as Jaehwan started to move up and down. Pulling completely up to the tip and slamming himself back down to his lover’s length.

“Ahhhh Min, b – baby ahhh I’m close!” Jaehwan screamed as he felt Minhyun took a hold of his hips slamming him back down his cock in one go, burying himself as deep as he can. “Fuck!” the younger shouts as the pleasure surged into every part of his body.

“Me too b – babe fuck!” Minhyun picks up speed as he fucks Jaehwan into oblivion the bed almost creaking as he fucks wildly into the shorter man.

Jaehwan starts to shiver as he can feel himself nearing the edge “Fuck! Minhyun ahhh!” he lets out one last loud moan as he explodes his load into Minhyun’s toned body almost covering his soft abs with white liquid.

This action also triggered Minhyun’s release as he felt Jaehwan clenched inside him “fuck baby! Ahh!” he lets out as scream as he came inside the younger.

After a few thrusts, Jaehwan fell on top of him as he pulled out and tied the condom and threw it to the nearby trash bin beside their bed.

“Happy Anniversary Baby” Minhyun whispered as he kissed the younger who is already falling asleep while the both of them lets the tiredness consume them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a part of a book that I'm trying to write maybe if I can finish it before school starts I'll post it here :) THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
